


The Apocalyptic Nightmare

by FantasyWriter02



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gore, ZA, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just a TV Show guys, don't worry."</p><p>That's what we all thought, until the night that our TV Nightmare came true.</p><p>[ZA AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS TO [ME]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh.. I think you guys should take a look at this" She says as she points at the small TV located in the middle of the room, Turning the volume up everyone gathered.

Andrew, Norman, Chandler, Alanna, Tyler, Steven, and the rest of the cast were in the middle of filming the episode 'Spend' of season 5 of The Walking Dead until they all got called to the meeting room where everyone was crowding around a small area.

"What's hap-" Andy asked but got cutoff by one of the crew members, "Uh.. I think you guys should take a look at this" She says as she points at the small TV located in the middle of the room, Turning the volume up everyone gathered.

It was a news reporter talking with a flashing [ALERT] symbol on the screen. "Evening America, this is an alert for a very dangerous Virus which is spreading rapidly through the country, most probably the world." 

Everyone in the room Gasped because they almost immediately all thought of the same idea. "Oh god no." Norman said as Chandler covered his mouth and took a step back accidentally hitting Andy, "..S-sorry" He said in a shaky voice, but Andy was as shocked as Chandler.

"Get to family, see a doctor, stay in-doors, Stay safe." The reporter says as the camera starts to zoom out. "God bless you all and Good luck." then a video comes on, in the video there is a man who had been in a car crash and the ambulance were trying to resuscitate him but as one tries the man grabs hold of the paramedic's neck, drags his head down and tries biting his shoulder, the other paramedics get the man off of the other and the police start emptying their rounds into the mans chest but he kept coming back until finally, one shoots the man in the head, The screen goes black.

"Holy shit" Alanna says, "Our families, some of them live across the country!" she continues.

Greg, their director comes in whilst switching off his phone.

"Guys, go. Gather your families I will set out some jets for you all if you need it. Robert said he'll text you all a meeting point, please be safe. Keep your phones with you and use them for as long as you can, we should still have electricity for a while so keep in contact, and jets will be at the HQ." He says, everyone nods and walks out to the parking lot.

"Norm, Andy, How will I get home?" Chandler asks walking beside them. "I will take you back to mine and contact your parents, Chan, Okay?" Andrew says as they walk to his car. 

"O-okay" He says as he goes to give Norman a hug, "Be safe please" he says to him. 

"I will kid, don't worry" Norman says hugging him back, This is going to be very hard Andrew thought to himself watching the two.


	2. Don't say Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No. Don't say bye. I'll see you later Norm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the two month wait, I've just been busy with one shot requests.
> 
> Ps. I know it's short but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Pps. In this story I may change who has who in their family such as wives, kids, husbands, is pregnant, isn't pregnant. 
> 
> Let me know if anyone still wants this updated.  
> I hope you stick around!   
> Byeez.

Once Norman and chandler pulled, Andy stepped forward and gave norman a hug "Make sure you stay in contact with me." He says as he steps back towards Chan, he looks around seeing everybody else rushing towards their car or getting a lift. Andrew turns to chandler and asks "You ready?". The boy looks at him and nods.

"Bye guys" Norm said as they went to walk away, causing Andy to stop in his tracks. "No. Don't say bye. I'll see you later Norm." Andrew states as he and Chan walk over to his car.

 

(Melissa's (P.O.V) Surprise!) 

 

She can't believe this is happening, yeah, sure, everyone thinks she's brave and a badass in the show but in reality she's not to good with guns, knives, any weapons in fact.  
She doesn't want to be the first to go, she doesn't want to lose anyone. Melissa loves everyone here, and she can't stand to see any of them slip away from her.

Mel was pacing the small area of the parking lot until she started feeling dizzy, she hadn't felt this way in so long but she then couldn't even out her breathing, after a few seconds of inhaling and exhaling she came to a sudden realisation that she was having an extreme panic attack, she hadn't had one of these since she was a child.

As she tried to ask for help, everything started spinning and she felt herself fall, she then heard someone call out to her, but before she could look, everything went black.


	3. It did not seem Fake at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Especially being in a television show where so many horrible things have happened, because now… it did not seem fake at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED YAYZ
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, feed back is much, much appreciated, Suggest things, and tell me if you wanna see more, it helps me gain motivation (:
> 
> Stay amazing x

Norman had been on his way to his car until he saw Melissa holding her chest and trying to stand up right, "Mel?" He yelled out, seeing her begin to look "Melissa!" Norm said as he dropped his bag and ran after her as she started to fall backwards.

~

Steven and Tyler were almost at the end of filming the character Noah's death scene when they got called to find out the horrible news of the near to be end of world. To say Steven was over taken in complete fear was an understatement, he was horribly worried for everyone that he cared about.

Everyone was already leaving to their cars or a cab and he was the only the one who was still standing in front of the door way. Steven sighed and slid down the wall and onto the ground with his head in his hands trying to come up with some kind of way to feel as if this isn’t real, especially being in a television show where so many horrible things have happened, because now… it did not seem fake at all.

As he was getting up, realising he had places to go, he bumped into someone, looking up he saw that it was Tyler.

“Oh, sorry Ty.” He says as he takes a step back. 

“No worries.. Hey Steve?” He replies.

“Whatsup?” Steven answers.

“Can I grab a lift with you? I got a ride here with Alanna but can’t find her anywhere..” Ty says pleadingly.

“Yeah sure man, lets get outta’ here.” Yeun answers putting a hand on Ty’s shoulder and guiding him out to the Parking lot.


	4. Agnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven went to open the door but Tyler placed his hand over his, “No. I’ll do it”.
> 
> This one should be longer y'all.  
> Let me know when and if you guys want more. <3
> 
> ~Fantasy.

It would take a little under 30 minutes to get to Steven’s house, so turning on the radio He and Tyler were listening to the channels very closely. All they were getting at first were the sounds of no reception until they came across 95.5 news and a shaky voice on the voice box.

“Everyone p-please be safe. Stick together. Find medications, food, water and leav-e the big cities most people are gett-ting evacuated. The CDC is onto finding out what this is but-t I advise you to head for the count-try where farms or forests are. Good luck all be sa-.” Then everything went back to how all the other channels were -No signal.

“Fuck.” Tyler stated aloud.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. You can come back to mine, get something to eat and if you need to, sleep on it.” Steve replied.

“Thanks man, really.”

++++++++++++++++

Arriving in the street of Steven’s home, a lot of people were getting their families and leaving, which was an understanding solution. 

“It’s just around the corner. My Parents were here for the week so they should be home to let us in, if not for some reason then there is a spare key somewhere.” Steven spoke, causing Ty to nod his head.

He pulled into the drive way, took the keys out of the egnition and got out of the car, Ty following suit. 

As they walked towards the front door, they saw that it was open like a size of a cat or dog to get in. They looked at each other and back to the door as Steven groped the edge of the door and slowly opened it.

“Mom? Dad?” He whisper-yelled. Getting no reply, he called out to his dog who would always come and greet him at his door especially after him being out all day.

“Agnes?” He called out as he slightly whistled. He was quite shocked to see that Agnes had not come running to him, he sighed and looked back at Ty. Tyler put his hand on Steve’s shoulder and nodded, indicating that they should have a look around.

The first place they went to was the kitchen, they had to find weapons, who knows when they would need them. They had a quick look through to make sure nothing was wondering around. The kitchen was kept tidy except for one draw which was open and that was the knife draw. Steven quickly got over to it to check how many were missing, hoping and praying that nothing bad has happened.

1 steak knife and 1 battery operated cutter was missing from the draw. Steven grabs the two other steak knives and hands one to Tyler. “We may need it, let’s go search the living room and bed rooms.” Steve announces.

They moved into the living room and searched through everything, it was all fine until Tyler stopped in his tracks, causing Steven to stare at him and ask “What is it?”.

“I-i-.” Ty tries to say as Steve starts to fast walk towards him. “Steven, no.” Tyler says trying to block his view, but it was too late, His worst fear had just come true. Laying before them was Steven’s beloved pet who he had had for years, her eyes lifeless and body eaten to the bone. 

“…Agnes.” He whispers, falling on his knees in front of her. “Oh my god no. What did this to you?” He said as his voice cracked, tears glazing his eyes.

“Steven.. I’m so sorry.” Ty says as he kneels down next to his coworker, arm around his back trying to comfort him. It didn’t last long because they heard noises coming from down the hall.

“Mom, Dad, is that you?”, Steven calls out. Tyler stands up and pulls his friend up with him, knife at the ready.

They walk through the hallway cautiously, both having their knives in their position to strike. They kept walking until they heard thumping in the spare room. The first thought running through both of their minds were ‘Nonononononono’.

Steven went to open the door but Tyler placed his hand over his, “No. I’ll do it”.

Steven looks at him and places his hand beside his body, once again repositioning his knife. 

“3.”  
“2.”  
“1."


	5. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill chapter for the second bit to what happened to Melissa (Hence why it's very short.) The next will be about Tyler and Steven's encounter, stay tuned! :)

_Norman had been on his way to his car until he saw Melissa holding her chest and trying to stand up right, "Mel?" He yelled out, seeing her begin to look "Melissa!" Norm said as he dropped his bag and ran after her as she started to fall backwards._

* * *

 

Norman ran as fast as he could, hoping he could catch her in time. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Norman reached her just in time and wrapped a hand around her back, stabilising her. 

"Mel? Hey Mel." Norman says, lying her down gently on the floor. Kneeling beside her, he gently places a hand on the side of her head and pushes a piece of hair out of her eye. "You there?"

Melissa's eyes slowly open and she looks up at Norman. "What happened?"

"I think you fainted.. Any idea what caused that?" Norm replies, concern clear in his voice.

"Stress.. Yeah, I think it was stress." Melissa says. Well she wasn't lying just.. kinda keeping the part about panic attacks out of the picture for now. Norman didn't look to convinced but he didn't question it any further.

"I'll stay with you. You drive here or did you Cab it?" Norman asks.

"I Cabbed it here. I don't want to take advantage of this situation Normy. You don't have to, i'm fine." Melissa says, a small smile on her face.

"Of course I do, Come on, come back to mine, i'll make you a cuppa' then I can drive you home." Norman states, standing up, helping Mel up also.

"Thank you." Melissa says, following Norman to his dropped bag and to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so sorry" Steven says, falling to his knees. "I never got to say goodbye"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah hi everyone
> 
> it's been a while  
> but I feel that I should get back into this
> 
> merry Christmas by the way

_Steven went to open the door but Tyler placed his hand over his, “No. I’ll do it”. Steven looks at him and places his hand beside his body, once again re-positioning his knife._

_“3.” “2.” “1."_

* * *

 

The door croaks as Tyler pushes it open, both their eyes scan the room until they fall on a blood trail that leads to the spare bedrooms walk in closet which at the end lied the body of his mother, Steven's breath hitched in his throat and he is quick to rush over to her side, he immediately checks for a pulse and tears start falling when he finds no response, as he looks closer he sees a wound near her shoulder, to his horror it was a bite, as he scans her a bit more he sees that she has a wound in her temple which looked like she had gotten stabbed or hit pretty hard with something. 

"I'm so sorry" Steven says, falling to his knees. "I never got to say goodbye properly" 

Tyler watched as his friend grieved over his fallen parent until he realized that Steven's father could still be around. He gave him some more time and stepped out of the room to ensure some privacy for the saddened man. 

"I won't let this beat me, I'll be strong, I'll find father, I'll get through this, I love you Ma, rest easy."

Tyler walks back into the room as he hears the noise of Steve laying his mother to rest. He feels horrible for his fellow worker, it makes him wonder if his family is okay, he may not see or talk to them much anymore but he hopes his parents are still alive and are safe. He snaps out of his trail of thoughts and informs Steven of his realization.

"Steven, your father."

The man turns to look at Tyler, and then back to his mother, he grabs for a piece of clothing hanging from the closet rail and places it over her face but not before kissing her forehead. He stands up and walks to Tyler, wiping his eyes and saying "we have to go look for him, I can't lose him too."

Tyler nods as Steven walks past him and follows suite.

"Papa?" Steven calls throughout his home. "Are you here?" 

The men take time to search the house but find no sign of his father anywhere, they head back to the kitchen, trying for water, "It's still on" Steven facts. "Grab as many things you can find, fill bottles from my cupboards, we have to get out of here, find my father, find the others." he continues, pulling out bags to fill with items. Tyler once again nods and starts to prepare.

 

A little while after they take their things and get back in the car, as Steven sits down, his head falls in his hands, it's all just to surreal, this shouldn't be happening. But now it is and he can't stop it, all he can do is try and help as much as he can, it was time his character Glenn came into play. "Let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what y'all think, haven't done this in quite a while :)

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS TO [ME]


End file.
